The last Single Girl
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is happy that all of her friends are happy, in love and getting married but she wishes for her love to propose but he doesn't. Will she live all her life in a relationship that might not have something more? OC
1. Chapter 1

Wedding bells filled the air as the large brown door of west wood church opened. Every congratulated and smiled at the newly web. Everyone's heart was filled with joy and happiness, no one saw the day when Sakura Haruno married Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone thought they hated each other it was so complicated but Hinata always knew.

To her, they were soul mates and she was expecting this day since she knew them. Hinata, on the other hand had know her love ever since high school. It was a typical love story, they met, fell in love and now 3 years after graduation they still together. Only problem was, Naruto, her love, wouldn't pop the so waited question and so that's why even though she was happy for Sakura, Hinata felt sad. She and Ino Yamanaka were the last one.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Hinata Hyuga had known each other since 5th grade. Best of friend they always were. Nothing got in their way. So when each one started to pair of their group started growing but they didn't mind.

"Hey babe" A male voice whispered tenderly behind her, as a strong arm wrapped itself around Hinata's waist. Hinata turned around and hugged her love, her man. With the tip of her fingers, she played with his blond hair while the smell of his scent intoxicated her. "Let's get moving" He said as gently pushed her away and grabbed her hand.

She looked back and watched as the black limo drove away, as it dragged along the some cans and the sign "Just Married" and she silently asked herself "When is it going to be my turn?"

That night as they sat in bed, Hinata reviewed her wedding book. Sakura was pleased with the whole ceremony, she thanked that Hinata was her friend, she thanked that Hinata was a talented Wedding planner.

She looked at Naruto, his eyes were glued to the football game while his arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. He loved her, she was sure of that, maybe he wasn't ready.

She close her wedding book and placed it on her night stand, she wiggled herself to get comfortable beside her love and then she nuzzled her nose into his chest. "I love you Naruto-Kun" She whispered.

His blue eyes looked down at the girl and he leaned until his lips touched the top of her head. "I love you too Hina-chan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm getting married!" Ino squeaked as she showed her friend her engagement ring. The girl quickly began to enlight with Ino's ring while Hinata stared at Ino with pure surprise. "I want you to all be my maid of honor!" Ino said.

"Can you do that?" Tenten asked as she held Ino's hand to look at ring.

"Duh! I mean there is naked wedding for god sakes" Ino said. "Hinata... are you ok?" Ino stopped and looked at sad girl who was looking down at her hands. Trying to cry but the tears were stronger. "Hina, why are crying?" Sakura asked as she scooted over and laid her hand on Hinata's back.

Hinata sniffed and looked at Ino. "I'm just so happy for you" She said as he voice cracked once.

"Oh! Hina" Ino coo as she hugged her crying friend. Hinata cleaned her tears away and listened to Ino's every detail and then she thought "It's official... I'm the last single girl"

Wedding bells filled the air as the large brown door of west wood church opened. Every congratulated and smiled at the newly web. Everyone's heart was filled with joy and happiness, no one saw the day when Sakura Haruno married Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone thought they hated each other it was so complicated but Hinata always knew.

To her, they were soul mates and she was expecting this day since she knew them. Hinata, on the other hand had know her love ever since high school. It was a typical love story, they met, fell in love and now 3 years after graduation they still together. Only problem was, Naruto, her love, wouldn't pop the so waited question and so that's why even though she was happy for Sakura, Hinata felt sad. She and Ino Yamanaka were the last one.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Hinata Hyuga had known each other since 5th grade. Best of friend they always were. Nothing got in their way. So when each one started to pair of their group started growing but they didn't mind.

"Hey babe" A male voice whispered tenderly behind her, as a strong arm wrapped itself around Hinata's waist. Hinata turned around and hugged her love, her man. With the tip of her fingers, she played with his blond hair while the smell of his scent intoxicated her. "Let's get moving" He said as gently pushed her away and grabbed her hand.

She looked back and watched as the black limo drove away, as it dragged along the some cans and the sign "Just Married" and she silently asked herself "When is it going to be my turn?"

That night as they sat in bed, Hinata reviewed her wedding book. Sakura was pleased with the whole ceremony, she thanked that Hinata was her friend, she thanked that Hinata was a talented Wedding planner.

She looked at Naruto, his eyes were glued to the football game while his arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. He loved her, she was sure of that, maybe he wasn't ready.

She close her wedding book and placed it on her night stand, she wiggled herself to get comfortable beside her love and then she nuzzled her nose into his chest. "I love you Naruto-Kun" She whispered.

His blue eyes looked down at the girl and he leaned until his lips touched the top of her head. "I love you too Hina-chan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm getting married!" Ino squeaked as she showed her friend her engagement ring. The girl quickly began to enlight with Ino's ring while Hinata stared at Ino with pure surprise. "I want you to all be my maid of honor!" Ino said.

"Can you do that?" Tenten asked as she held Ino's hand to look at ring.

"Duh! I mean there is naked wedding for god sakes" Ino said. "Hinata... are you ok?" Ino stopped and looked at sad girl who was looking down at her hands. Trying to cry but the tears were stronger. "Hina, why are crying?" Sakura asked as she scooted over and laid her hand on Hinata's back.

Hinata sniffed and looked at Ino. "I'm just so happy for you" She said as he voice cracked once.

"Oh! Hina" Ino coo as she hugged her crying friend. Hinata cleaned her tears away and listened to Ino's every detail and then she thought "It's official... I'm the last single girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Work, work, work and nothing to have back**

In one of the hottest day of summer Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino had arrange to get together to begin the planning. "I want everything blue!" Ino exclaim as her voice eco in the silent wind of the Konoha park. "I want a white and blue arch that decorates the front of the place where we would be walking.

"You know Ino, Arch isn't use anymore" Tenten said as she slipped a smirk.

"Well call me old fashion then" Ino glared and continue. "Down the hall there will be brown petals lying on the floor"

"Um Ino... brown?" Hinata asked as she looked up from her wedding planning notebook.

"Yes brown" She said with a firm nod.

"You do know that brown petal means old flowers, right?" Sakura asked.

Ino glared at her friends and sigh. "They mean our old single life" Ino said. "Then as Akemi and Ryuu walked down the hile they throw red petals on top of the old one, meaning our new life as a married couple"

"Ino! That is so sweet" Sakura squealed.

"Do you think the kids will be ok with that?" Hinata whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean Hina?"

"Well... um... they seem to be not getting along lately" Hinata said.

"Hinata is right" Tenten sigh. "They hate each other as much as their fathers"

"It's in their blood" Sakura sigh as well.

"Mommy!" A cried was heard running towards them. Suddenly a brown haired girl ran up to Tenten, with her pearly white eyes streaming with tears. "Ryuu pushed me out of the swings"

"Ryuu Uchiha!" Sakura yelled with anger. "Come over here young man!" It wasn't long with a small boy with spiky black head and green eyes walked up to Sakura. "Is it true that you pushed Akemi off the swings?"

"Yes but..."

"Ryuu!"

"But she was mocking me and making fun!" The small boy said pointing at the sniffing girl.

"It doesn't matter young man, you don't push young ladies as Akemi" Sakura glared making the boy lower his head. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes mommy" He mumbled. Sakura have one last glare at his son and then turned to Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino but I've got to go" Sakura excused herself and dragged the small boy away.

"Me too Ino" Tenten said and walked away with the small girl along.

"I don't know about you but having kids like that is my greatest fear" Ino said as they both watched the two mother walk away. "No matter, our kids won't be the same" Ino grinded to herself and turned towards Hinata. "So what did you think?"

"About what?"

"The petals idea" Ino sigh.

"Oh... yes! I think it's a great idea" Hinata smiled politely.

"I know" Ino giggle. "Well since they left, I better get going too. Someone has to get my man to get off from his lazy ass" Ino said as she said good bye. Hinata sat alone staring at tha happily married couples playing with their kids.

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes" _Hinata's phone rang loudly.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. I'm beside you because I love you" It read. Before she knew it a rose and a violate right before her.

"I know I suck at poetry" A husky male voice whispered in her ear, running shivers down her spine.

"Naruto" Hinata exclaim pleasantly surprise. She turned around to hug him making him chuckled.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"They left" Hinata said with a smile. "Akemi and Ryuu started fighting again"

"Sasuke and Neji won't like when those two get together" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, they are just kids! Akemi is 7 and Ryuu is 9" Hinata giggled.

"I'm just saying" He smirked. "Anyways I came here to take you away"

"Where?" She asked.

"To the movies" Naruto smiled showing Hinata two movie tickets.

"Letter to Juliet?" Hinata read out loud.

"I know you wanted to see it" Naruto smiled.

"Oh Naru-kun" Hinata squeaked happily and threw herself in his arms. "What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Well... About 7 years ago, on a day like today I met you" Naruto said as he looked deep in to her eyes making all of her inside melt. "Come on little mouse, let's go"

Hinata smiled at his old nickname for her, in high school, when they met. It took him nearly 5 years for him to ask her on a date, she only prayed he didn't take that long to notice that she was completely his.

**Chapter 2**

**Work, work, work and nothing to have back**

In one of the hottest day of summer Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino had arrange to get together to begin the planning. "I want everything blue!" Ino exclaim as her voice eco in the silent wind of the Konoha park. "I want a white and blue arch that decorates the front of the place where we would be walking.

"You know Ino, Arch isn't use anymore" Tenten said as she slipped a smirk.

"Well call me old fashion then" Ino glared and continue. "Down the hall there will be brown petals lying on the floor"

"Um Ino... brown?" Hinata asked as she looked up from her wedding planning notebook.

"Yes brown" She said with a firm nod.

"You do know that brown petal means old flowers, right?" Sakura asked.

Ino glared at her friends and sigh. "They mean our old single life" Ino said. "Then as Akemi and Ryuu walked down the hile they throw red petals on top of the old one, meaning our new life as a married couple"

"Ino! That is so sweet" Sakura squealed.

"Do you think the kids will be ok with that?" Hinata whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean Hina?"

"Well... um... they seem to be not getting along lately" Hinata said.

"Hinata is right" Tenten sigh. "They hate each other as much as their fathers"

"It's in their blood" Sakura sigh as well.

"Mommy!" A cried was heard running towards them. Suddenly a brown haired girl ran up to Tenten, with her pearly white eyes streaming with tears. "Ryuu pushed me out of the swings"

"Ryuu Uchiha!" Sakura yelled with anger. "Come over here young man!" It wasn't long with a small boy with spiky black head and green eyes walked up to Sakura. "Is it true that you pushed Akemi off the swings?"

"Yes but..."

"Ryuu!"

"But she was mocking me and making fun!" The small boy said pointing at the sniffing girl.

"It doesn't matter young man, you don't push young ladies as Akemi" Sakura glared making the boy lower his head. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes mommy" He mumbled. Sakura have one last glare at his son and then turned to Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino but I've got to go" Sakura excused herself and dragged the small boy away.

"Me too Ino" Tenten said and walked away with the small girl along.

"I don't know about you but having kids like that is my greatest fear" Ino said as they both watched the two mother walk away. "No matter, our kids won't be the same" Ino grinded to herself and turned towards Hinata. "So what did you think?"

"About what?"

"The petals idea" Ino sigh.

"Oh... yes! I think it's a great idea" Hinata smiled politely.

"I know" Ino giggle. "Well since they left, I better get going too. Someone has to get my man to get off from his lazy ass" Ino said as she said good bye. Hinata sat alone staring at tha happily married couples playing with their kids.

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes" _Hinata's phone rang loudly.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. I'm beside you because I love you" It read. Before she knew it a rose and a violate right before her.

"I know I suck at poetry" A husky male voice whispered in her ear, running shivers down her spine.

"Naruto" Hinata exclaim pleasantly surprise. She turned around to hug him making him chuckled.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"They left" Hinata said with a smile. "Akemi and Ryuu started fighting again"

"Sasuke and Neji won't like when those two get together" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, they are just kids! Akemi is 7 and Ryuu is 9" Hinata giggled.

"I'm just saying" He smirked. "Anyways I came here to take you away"

"Where?" She asked.

"To the movies" Naruto smiled showing Hinata two movie tickets.

"Letter to Juliet?" Hinata read out loud.

"I know you wanted to see it" Naruto smiled.

"Oh Naru-kun" Hinata squeaked happily and threw herself in his arms. "What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Well... About 7 years ago, on a day like today I met you" Naruto said as he looked deep in to her eyes making all of her inside melt. "Come on little mouse, let's go"

Hinata smiled at his old nickname for her, in high school, when they met. It took him nearly 5 years for him to ask her on a date, she only prayed he didn't take that long to notice that she was completely his.


End file.
